Maximum Ride Remix
by SupahNinja
Summary: What would Maximum Ride be like if there was another flock that joined the group. Would they defeat the School faster? Just what would it be like?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me and Riahnna sadly don't own Maximum Ride!  
>Max: what? I thought I heard my name?<strong>

**Riahnna: hiya buddy! *Beams***

**Max: since when are we buddies?**

**Riahnna: Since now. *Jumps onto back***

**Me: Riahnna! I thought I was supposed to jump on her back and you tie her up! * chases Riahnna*  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

I was on the ground with Ari who was kicking my stomach,and knocking the air out of me. When I thought everything was over, I heard someone shout "Throw it down now!"

When I opened my eyes all I could see was smoke and hear the sounds of everyone coughing. When the smoke cleared the flock and I were surrounded by strangers. "Well are ya'll gonna help us fight or just stand there doing nothing?" asked a girl who looked a little bit older than Nudge.

"Are you the leader?" I asked.

"No, if I was, everyone would be dead by now."

"Yeah, now get off your lazy butts and help us 'cause we can't fight them by ourselves," said a little boy who looks the same age as Gazzy.

"If you're not the leader, who is?" asked Fang

"Lilliana." They said at the same time, which was kindove creepy.

"Really? Lilliana?" I asked sarcastically

"Yep, that right there is Lilliana," the girl pointed to another girl dodging all of an Eraser's punches and stabbed him in the side with her axe.

"Jay! Johan! Hurry up, we can't hold them much longer!" she yelled

"Ya'll get up and help," said Jay.

We all had gotten up and helped as much as we could and still couldn't get Angel back so we retreated back to the house.

~~~~At the House~~~~

"Who are ya'll and why are ya'll here?" demanded Iggy.

"Let John introduce himself first, since he's the youngest." Said Lilliana

"Ok my name is John I'm ten, my wings are white, and I'm also a shape shifter." John had short, spikey blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm Hermione, I am 13, I use a wand 'cause I'm awesome, yeah, and my wings are deep red." She had curly, bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hiya I'm Jay, I'm also 13, I can control animals and I can blend into like the walls and my wings are black with orange stripes and dots, yeah my wings are awesome ya'll are jealous I actually wanted to dye them, but everyone else wouldn't let me so I'm basically stuck with these and-" Jay cut off my Hermione's hand covering her mouth. Jay has short, dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Jay is sort of a motor mouth ." said John

Hmm, seems like Nudge got a new friend.

"Alright now that motor mouth is done I'll introduce myself. I'm Brock, I am 15 and I can attrack metal, oh, and my wings are red." Brock had black hair and red eyes.

"Claw, 15 reads minds, and my wings are brown." He has blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm also second in command."

"My name is Lilliana, call me that and you lose a body part, so just call me Lilli. I'm 15, I can control nature, my wings are white, and also I'm the leader." Lilli had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where are ya'll from?" asked Iggy.

"We came from the School but-" started Claw

"Wait the School? So that means ya'll are the ones who brought the Erasers here to kidnap my sister right?" shouted Gazzy.

"Heck no! we heard ya'lls name and where ya'll were located so we came here to worn ya, but we didn't make it in time because John and Hermione were keep on bickering about something completely useless." Said Jay staring intently at John and Hermione "And also we had to get out of our cages, which was not easy."

"So since Angel is gone what do we do?" I asked

"Well that's easy we team up and go get your friend from the School." Said Lilliana

**To be continued….**

**HEHE I'm pwetty proud of this first chappie i came up with. Please R&R!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Maximum Ride *runs away screaming***

_Did Max and the others survive? How did they find us? Who else was there to help the flock? Why are they doing this?_ All of these questions racing through Angel's mind with no answer.

"Bring in the test subjects for the avian hybrids." Said one of the scientists. _What did he mean, were there others like the flock?_

"Um-yeah-six of them escaped so now we only have the little one, so, yeah." Said the other.

"You idiot! They were the most important part of the plan! Who was on watch?"

"Like, five of the strongest Erasers. I don't know how they could've escaped."

"Whatever just tell him that he can come in now."

The sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching made Angel even more scared for her life. She could vaguely make out the face for it almost looked like

"Hi Angel, how are you doing? Did you miss me?"

**To Be Continued….**

**R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
